Kaito's Contract
by ArtGuru
Summary: Kaito makes a new contract to get some more screen time on a new spin-off called Arc V.


Hart was staring out the window again, his hand firmly placed on the glass. He was bored to say the least, and watching everyone else have fun didn't help that notion much. A balloon floated by and he scoffed.

"Bloody moronic kids, I bet I'd never let that balloon slip from _my_ hand."

The sound of the elevator delivering someone to the room behind him rung in his ears, but he didn't turn around. He knew it was his older brother Kaito.

"Oi, little Cipher-bro."

"Oi," Hart greeted.

"You ready to go down to the carnival, mate?" Kaito asked with a smile.

Hart scowled at that, "Bloody carnival? I'll tell you wot, mate, fok you and your bloody carnival!"

Kaito frowned, "Aww, c'mon Hart. It'll be fun. You love throwing those tiny plastic balls at them wanking clowns, remember?"

"No, that's _your_ favorite thing to do. Bloody wanker…"

"Wanker whaaat?" Kaito pried, raising a brow in expectation.

" _UGH_! Cipher-wanker! Bloody hell big bro, you're almost as bad as that wanker Shun."

"Ah ah, he's a bird wanker. Speakin' of which, I've got good news. I'm gettin' some more screen time again!"

Hart was surprised to hear that to say the least, "Wot? How the bloody hell did you do that?!"

"I made a new contract, mate. I'm gettin' a comeback in that new spin-off Arc V. You know, the one bird-wanker's in."

"Didn't you learn your lesson from the _last_ time you made a contract to get more screen time?"

 _A couple years ago…_

"And you lose mate, now shill your bloody card already."

Mizael growled as he tossed the card over to Katio, "Fine! Take it! I don't even _want_ it anymore!"

"Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' about!" Kaito looked down, "Oh and...I guess you did ok too, Space Core."

"I told you my name is Or-Or-Or-Or-Or-"

Orbital's speech all but ceased as he suddenly shut down and everyone let out a collective gasp.

"Ah...well...shi-"

Kaito fell over starting to choke from the lack of air and Mizael couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Oh my god, you can't be serious. You're bloody serious?"

"Fok you mate, still got your card."

Yuma's face suddenly showed up on a hologram screen that Kaito managed to turn his attention to.

"Hey uhh...Kaito? You still owe me a duel you prick."

"Sorry mate, looks like the writers finally decided to kill me. Too bad we couldn't shill again."

Hart and Faker appeared on a different screen once Yuma's connection cut off. Turned out the wifi in space was poor.

"Boo! Make it dramatic or something at least, bro!"

"Oh fok you, you little-"

Suddenly all the air he had left had run out and he died instantly. Hart didn't show much reaction despite the occurrence.

"Huh...well...shit."

Mizael slithered over and swiped the card from Kaito's hand before booking it before anyone could stop him.

 _Present time…_

"Yeah, well, this time I managed to take care of that little problem without having to read the fine print."

"How the bloody hell did you get a new contract so easily, anyway?"

"Well you see to avoid gettin' killed off again, I had to agree to have my entire family killed off instead and basically give up my entire relation story-wise to Zexal in favor of being pals with some Zexal-wannabes."

"You signed a contract to get me killed off?!" Hart shouted in outrage.

"Aww, c'mon little Cipher-bro. I told you we can go to the carnival, I'm good for it, mate."

"I told you I don't _want_ to go to the bloody carnival!"

"Well we could always just shill you know," Kaito suggested.

"Nah...shilling has no meaning anymore," Hart sighed.

Kaito gasped, "Bro, say it ain't so!"

"It's true, bloody bird-wanker ruined it for me. Er...God _dammit_ , now you got _me_ doin' it you bloody wanker! Sod off!"

Kaito walked up to Hart, putting his hands on his shoulders as he knelt down, "H-Hey now little bro, it'll be okay. There's still time. I can just teach you again. It'll be like old times."

"Eh, why not? It's better than sitting around this bloody gay place."

"Wot? Wot do you mean 'gay'? I thought you liked this bedroom!"

"Bro, there are bloody glowing stars on the ceiling and floor. I'm not a baby like those stupid kids down there," Hart stated.

"Wha...yes you are! You're like eight years old!"

"I'm more grown up than you, bro-wanker!"

Kaito huffed and went back on the elevator, "Well for the record, I'm glad I had them kill you off! Least then I won't have to hear you whining about the monsters under your bed!"

"Sod off, bloody hypocrite! I still know about your fear of Kuribohs!"

"Those things are bloody evil and you know it!"

"Later, wanker!" Hart shouted as the elevator took his brother back down.

He turned to look out the window again and spotted a roller coaster that he had never seen at the carnival before. He loved to ride those, but his sudden excitement was stomped out as he remembered his conversation he just shared with his brother. His eye twitched.

"... _Shit_."


End file.
